


Nightmares

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has bad timing, F/M, Fluff, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clio is plagued by recurring nightmares, but this time she has someone to comfort her. (The summary sucks, I know. I had no idea what to say about this one.) Also, I was having problems uploading (I must've tried a dozen times before this actually uploaded).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Sam had always been a light sleeper, the hunting life will do that do you. That night he had been woken up but couldn't place what exactly did it. He lay in the darkness and listened for a minute, his hand on the knife by his bed. After a couple minutes of cold silence, he heard faint whimpers coming from outside his door. Slipping on a pair of sweats he opened the door and realized they were coming from Clio's room across the hall.  

He quietly snuck over to her door and listened, his knife ready to kill anything that might be trying to harm her. She whimpered more and they quickly grew louder until she was sobbing and he could hear her breath catching, he opened the door expecting to find something else in the room with her. She was alone and curled in a ball on her bed, the light from the hall cast a dim yellow glow across her small form. She looked so helpless to him lying there, scared to death of whatever was in her dream, she even had her arms shielding her face as best she could in her sleep. He cautiously began trying to wake her up, but as he got closer he could hear her talking. 

"No. No. No" she whimpered. " 'm s'rry, I prom-  promise. M'mmy. Mommy stop. Pl'se." His heart sank when he heard what she was saying. She was having a nightmare about her mother. Sam softly caressed her arm and she jerked away, whimpering louder. "'m sorry. Don't hurt me." 

"Clio, hey Clio. Come on, you gotta wake up, Dove." Within the last month Sam had taken to calling Clio 'Dove'. Since she moved in a week ago, he'd begun doing it more often. He thought it was cute and the goddess she was named for had been known to have three birds whose songs could heal the sick. Plus, Clio always seemed to be singing or humming, which Sam loved hearing. "Dove, wake up." He didn't want to touch her but decided to try moving her arms. He ended up laying on his side facing her and when he got even closer she seemed to acknowledge he was there and that she was safe. She pushed away from him at first, but when he pulled her close to his chest she stopped trying to push against him and relaxed in his arms. 

She nuzzled her face into his chest after she completely relaxed, she wasn't awake, but she seemed to know she was safe. "S'm." She smiled into his chest, he could still see her a little from the hall light. 

"Clio?" He wanted to know if he could get her to say it again. She snuggled closer to him and draped her arm over his waist. 

"Sam. L've you." She yawned. 

"I love you too, Clio." He kissed the top of her head letting his lips linger for a moment and soon both were comfortably asleep in each other’s arms. 

* * *

 

the next morning: 

 

Clio began to stir and felt warmth beneath her head. She opened her eyes and saw Sam. He was in a deep sleep on his back, his arms were around her holding her tight to his side and her arm was over his waist. She smiled and moved up to kiss his cheek. 

"Sam" she cooed, brushing the hair from his face. "Sammy, wake up." His eyes blinked open sleepily and smiled back, then cupped her face in his hand and she pressed into his palm. "What're you doing in here. And all snuggled up in my bed?" 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I heard you crying, so I came to check on you. You were having a really bad nightmare, and when I laid next to you, you curled up next to me. I didn't want you to have another nightmare or wake you up, so I just kind of stayed. I guess I fell asleep too. Sorry." 

She laughed, "Don't be, you're warm." She laid her head back down on his chest and hugged him. "That was really sweet of you to come check on me."  

"I- yeah." He was starting to get awkward again, she thought he'd finally gotten over that with her. "I can go now that you're awake if you want."  

"You can if you want, I don't mind either way. I guess." 

"Clio, I know we're hunters and the lifestyle isn't that great. But would you maybe wanna be my um... ya know. Go out to dinner sometime and stuff." She kissed him softly and nosed her face into the curve of his neck, kissing softly.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend… and stuff." 

A smile quickly spread across his face and his kiss was full of passion as he wound his hand in her hair and pressed her even closer. 

The door flew the rest of the way open and dean drummed on the frame "Rise and shine Princess I- Whoa! Sorry Sammy." He shut the door behind him, leaving Sam and Clio dying of laughter.  

"Well, we should probably get up. Dean's gonna have fun with this." 

"Your brother always has the best timing doesn't he?" 

**"Yeah it's great." **


End file.
